


Rope and Bucket

by ItsPurvis



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPurvis/pseuds/ItsPurvis
Summary: A series of peaceful days at the Moriya Shrine are mildly interrupted by a bucket who keeps failing to go away.





	1. Chapter 1

The late summer sun hangs high in the air, shining down upon the Moriya Shrine. While fairly hot at the lower elevations, the mountain breeze does much to keep the temperature comfortable and bearable here. Birds perch in the nearby trees the shrine, chittering among themselves and hopping from branch to branch. They are common visitors, seeking refuge from the territorial crows that congregate in tengu village lower down the mountain and seeking out the scraps. The breeze stirs lazy ripples in the nearby pond, gently jostling the lily pads. 

Sitting at the front of the Shrine, Kanako watches the activity, her expression serene. A few worshipers mill about; two local wolf tengu, a kappa from further down the mountain, and a pair of humans who journeyed from the fields below. The tengu, having said their prayers, seemed to be admiring the pond and gossiping among themselves. The kappa cleans her face at the font, washing away the physical and spiritual uncleanliness, while humans pray in front of the shrine. Were the humans to look up, they could easily see her, but neither did. If they wished, she would be pleased to hear their prayers in person, but the feel of their faith told the goddess that they did not wish to. This was fine, for Kanako could hear their prayers and feel their faith clearly. Some of the visitors did not feel their prayers were worth bothering her with, others were merely too shy to speak with her directly. Were someone to ask for something unusual, she would approach them herself. But, that had not happened in some weeks, and seldom happened at all. Unusual prayers were, by definition, unusual. Further out, she could see her priestess, fiddling with the paper charms hanging from one the shimenawa. A brief storm last night had damaged them, and she had put off tending to the until now. Kanako could feel her impatience to be done with the task, so that she could go visit a friend down the mountain.

A curious noise draws her attention. Glancing toward the gateway to the shrine grounds, Kanako was pleased to note two more guests arriving. One was a young long-nosed tengu woman whom she recognized from a couple days ago. Following behind her was a significantly more unusual person, a green-haired youkai sitting in a bucket, hopping down the path and landing with a loud noise each time. The green-haired youkai pauses at the gateway, frowning at it, while the tengu walks straight through. Intrigued, Kanako watches the youkai while idly noting the pair of humans concluding their prayers and departing. The youkai examines the gateway for a few moments, then hops around it. Kanako smiles slightly; this wasn't the first youkai to avoid walking under the gate. The sound of youkai's bucket colliding with the cobblestone path draws everyone's attention, save for the long-nosed tengu who seems to be staring straight ahead at the font with a her mouth drawn into a thin line. As the kappa departs from the font and approaches the donation box; Kanako notes a ten yen coin joining the rest of the donations; the long-nose tengu quickly starts to wash her hands and face as the green-haired youkai closes in. The tengu rushes to finish her cleansing, and practically dashes away. 

While noting the kappa's prayer, a plea for inspiration in her currently stalled work on a self-sharpening rice-sheller, Kanako watches as the green-haired youkai regards the font for a moment, then hops upward, hooking her arms around the lip of it and hoisting herself up by her arms. The bucket slides away, threatening to fall before she catches the handle on her foot. Then, dangling from the edge of the the font, The youkai splashes water on her face, sending droplets everywhere and knocking the dippers aside. Then she begins to splash water into her hair and massage it. Kanako briefly raises an eyebrow, then notes her priestess looking toward her in askance. The goddess ponders for a minute, then shakes her head. However...overly-enthusiastic the youkai might be, this is what the font is for. In spirit, anyways.

The kappa makes her way toward the fortune-drawing table placed near the donation box, pausing to openly stare at the youkai splashing around in the basin. The long-nose tengu walks toward the donation box, dropping several twenty yen coins inside. Then she walks around it, approaching Kanako. The goddess puts on a warm smile for the tengu saying, "Welcome again to the Moriya Shrine, young one."

"Thank you, Lady Kanako," says the tengu, bowing low. "And thank you so much for granting me luck on my entry exams! Even my aunt was surprised at how well I did. I think she might even come visit the shrine soon!"

"You are welcome," Kanako says, feeling the tengu's thankfulness as much as she feels the sun's warmth. A loud splash draws her attention, and she glances over the tengu to see that the youkai has dunked her head into the font, then splashes again as she withdraws it. Turning her eyes back to the tengu, Kanako adds, "Live well and generously with your neighbors and your peers, and I shall consider myself amply thanked. Now, that youkai who followed you in...?"

"I don't know her!" the tengu says, eyes widening. She waves both hands in front of her. "I swear, I have nothing to do with her! But she's got the worst mouth I've ever heard!" As the tengu speaks, the youkai drops off the font, letting her bucket fall to the ground and landing neatly in it. 

"Think nothing of it, then," says Kanako, as the green-haired youkai hops toward the donation box. Kanako watches as she reaches into her bucket, then produces a handful of coins and tosses them into box. The goddess notes that thirty-seven yen fall into the donation box. The feeling emanating from those coins tell her that this is all the money that the youkai possesses. 

"-I'm quite sure my aunt will be praying here in no time!" the tengu says, Kanako only just catching the tail end of it. 

She holds back a frown; the faithful never like to see a frown, and then says, "Could you check your pockets for me, please?"

"Um, of course," says the tengu, who begins to empty her pockets, revealing a small comb and a few coins. "...Wait a minute," she says, frowning, "Where's the rest of my money?"

"Are you missing thirty-seven yen?" Kanako says.

The tengu stares at the change in her hand for a moment, then says "Yeah, how did you kn-" before stopping herself and blushing a little "Well...you know what I mean!"

"I do," says Kanako, giving the tengu another smile. "Here, let's take care of that, shall we?" She reaches into sleeve, and from there into the donation box. Grabbing and withdrawing thirty-seven yen, she takes it and places it into the tengu's hands. "It's a lucky thing I found it," Kanako says. "Now, get a proper coin purse so that it's not so easy to lose things."

"Yes, of course, Lady Kanako. Thank you so much!" She bows, then steps back and bows again.

"You're welcome, leave and enjoy your day," says Kanako. The tengu bows again, and hurries away. This taken care of, Kanako returns her attention to the green-haired youkai, who has folded her hands and bowed her head. Kanako watches, noting that Sanae has moved to tend to the font, and waits to hear this youkai's prayer. But nothing comes. Were it merely a prayer for the other goddess of the shrine, there would be some sign. But there is nothing.

After a few moments, the youkai looks up and begins to hop toward her. Aside from the loud sound of the bucket’s wooden bottom hitting the cobblestone, she can also make out a rattling sound coming from inside of it. "Welcome to the Moriya Shrine,” she calls to the youkai. Then as the youkai draws closer, Kanako takes a more conversational tone and adds,. “I rather dislike that you robbed one of my followers to give an offering.”

“Figured it was better’n no offering at all,” says the youkai with a shrug, neglecting to bow. “Heh, not unless you want me tossing an old bottle down there. I got one!” Before Kanako and answer, she reaches into the bucket and produces a small blue sake bottle. “There you go!”

“I’ll accept that in the spirit that it’s meant,” says Kanako, reaching out and taking the bottle. Its lightness suggests a lack of contents. She sets it aside and says, “In the future, do try to behave a little better.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” the youkai says. “Let’s just let bygones be bygones, eh?”

“Just this once, as you’ve piqued my curiosity” says Kanako. “I am Kanako Yasaka, goddess of this shrine.”

“Kisume,” says the youkai, offering a grin. “Pleased to meetcha!” 

“And what brings you here today?” Kanako says, “Aside from petty larceny?”

“I don’t know anyone named that,” says Kisume, “But I came here on my own!”

“Of course,” says Kanako. “And why have you decided to visit? I note that you seemed to have problems offering a prayer.”

“Didn’t know what to pray for,” Kisume says with another shrug again. “Figured the thought would count.”

“That is surprising,” says Kanako. “Many people tend to ask for prosperity, or success in their endeavors. I suspect you could do with the former at least, given that money you took was all that you had to your name.”

“I’m doin’ good enough,” says Kisume, giving Kanako a little scowl. “Found some nice onigiri just laying around that no one was using on my way up here. Bit heavy on the cucumber, though.”

“I expect you found it around some kappa’s home?” says Kanako, frowning slightly. 

“Might’ve,” says Kisume. “I don’t know where anyone around here lives. I live underground, you know!”

“That may explain a few things, yes,” says Kanako. “I will have to ask you to refrain from robbing people in general while visiting Youkai Mountain.”

“I found it fair and square!” Kisume says. “Anyways, I figured I ought to pay a visit. Word has it from the earth spiders that you’re one of the biggest deals around here, so I figured I oughta come see for myself.”

“Come again?” says Kanako. It was rare that someone was this forward about trying to get on her good side.

“Well,” Kisume says, leaning an arm against the edge of the bucket. “they said there’s a beautiful and powerful goddess livin’ up here who calls all the shots on this mountain and has the respect of all of Gensokyo, so I thought: why not go have a look?”

“I am not sure whether I should commend their praise or not,” Kanako mutters, as much to herself than Kisume. “Though, if you wanted to make powerful friends, why not seek out the favor of the likes of Yukari?”

Kisume frowns and flatly says, “Because I like my insides stayin’ inside, if I got a choice in the matter.”

Kanako chuckles. “Well said. Now, having met me, have I satisfied your expectations?”

“Thought you’d have bigger eyebrows and a scowl, like those buddhist statues,” Kisume says. "Nice place you got here, though!"

“I am sorry to disappoint,” says Kanako. “And do you still intend to curry my favor?”

“Haven’t had curry in a long time, truth be told,” Kisume says, sitting back in her bucket. “But you don’t seem like a bad sort.”

“And what would you offer the Moriya Shrine and I in exchange for this kind of favor?” Kanako says, “I have no need of a burglar, I should say.”

Kisume rubs her chin with her free hand. “Well, probably not that much.” Then a smile crosses her face. “ I could tell you all about the winter of ‘32!”


	2. Chapter 2

“So then she looks up, and there’s vase shards everywhere,” Kisume says. She holds up a open hand, unintentionally silhouetting it against the setting sun. “Her hand is just covered in sake. The fire’s spreading. So what does she say? She says, ‘Yuugs! What do I do now?!’”

“And you were there for this?” says Kanako, resting her chin in her hand, and her elbow against a leg. 

“Ha! No!” Kisume says, crossing her arms. “You think I’m dumb enough to be caught dead in a place like that? I heard this off an earth spider who had a friend there.”

“And why would an earth spider’s friend be caught dead there?” says Kanako, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Kisume snorts. “Because no oni wants to go sober long enough to design and build a good house if she has a choice in the matter!"

Kanako had to admit, Kisume had a talent for long, rambling stories that went nowhere. The topic of the winter of ‘32 quickly gave way to stories of scavenging for food and gossip about other underground residents. The afternoon had given way to dusk, and the stream of worshipers had dwindled away to nothing. Fewer people than usual came to speak with her, likely due to Kisume’s disreputable presence. But, the youkai’s rambling had made for an interesting distraction, even if it were mostly fiction. 

“I expect I cannot deny them that logic,” Kanako says at length, lifting her head from her hand to give a small nod.. “It's a shame that the oni live so far away, I’d rather like to have a few of them following me. Well, more than a few, to be honest, but even a handful would be nice.”

“What would you do with ‘em?” Kisume says.

“I imagine they could liven up a festival like few others,” Kanako says with a grin.

“Well, some people would probably come out alive,” says Kisume. “Me, I try to keep as far away from ‘em as possible. Strictly business. Believe you me, you pinch something off of them and they’ll follow you to the ends of the earth to pummel you to get it back!”

“Is that the voice of experience?” Kanako says, raising an eyebrow again.

The bucket youkai grimaces slightly. “...Rather not get into that.”

Before Kanako can press the issue, she hears the voice of Sanae calling her name inside the shrine, followed “Dinner is ready!”

The goddess takes the discarded bottle in hands and slowly stands up. Looming over the bucket-bound youkai, she says. “It seems to be time to head inside,” she says. “Would you care to join us this evening? I expect staying out of trouble for several hours is worth rewarding you with a meal.”

“Thank you kindly,” says Kisume, shaking her head “But I got no need for charity. I didn't bust and scrape my hump down in those tunnels just to have people giving me pity.”

“I assure you, it’s not pity that motivates me,” says Kanako, “But I will not deny your feelings. However, I would ask you not to volunteer someone else for charity without their knowledge on your way home.

The bucket youkai gives a toothy grin, then waggles a finger. “Maybe I won’t. It’s all fair game out on the road!”

“I assume fair and game are words whose meaning you never quite picked up,” Kanako says, chuckling despite herself.

“I just use the useful meanings,” says Kisume as she turns, neglecting to bow, and begins to bounce off. “Don’t take any tin yens!”

“Farewell!” Kanako replies, before turning and walking into the shrine. Her thoughts stay with the curious guest for a moment, before the smells of rice and tempura tickle her nose. She strides into the dining room to a number of plates spread across the main table, bearing tempura, rice, cool soba noodles, and fried vegetables. The other have already begun, so Kanako slides into her seat with little ceremony, setting the bottle aside.

“So,” says the small-framed blonde woman sitting across from her, “That bucket youkai you spent all afternoon with, if she becomes your priestess does that mean I get Sanae to myself?”

“Lady Suwako!” cries the green-haired priestess. “Don’t even joke about that sort of thing. I’m devoted firmly to you both!”

“I could draw you a picture of Sanae you can have to yourself,” says Kanako, as she mixes some vegetables to her rice. “Perhaps I could commission a doll for you?”

“If you could find the time to tear yourself away from your bucket buddy,” Suwako says, gesturing toward Kanako with her chopsticks and grinning. 

“If you felt left out, you were welcome to join us,” Kanako says. “I think you might well have enjoyed listening to her carry on about this mugging and that.”

“If I start making public appearances like that, people will get ideas about bothering my pond,” says Suwako. “Much better to let you handle all that busywork.”

“I have to say, the two of you did talk for quite a while,” Sanae says, finishing a mouthful of tempura. 

“Not that long,” says Kanako. “I get the feeling that she needed someplace to go, and it did no harm to listen to her for awhile.”

“Someplace to go?” Sanae says. “Was she in trouble?”

“Not as such,” Kanako replies. “Rather, I think she merely got sick of being underground and needed to have a change of scenery.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” says Sanae. “Hopefully she won’t dirty up the water again, though.”

“I agree,” says Kanako. She then places the bottle on the table and says, “Could you find some nice flower to place in this bottle? It seems a shame to let it go to waste.”

****

 

The following day brings slightly cloudier skies and a somewhat cooler day. Some perfectly adequate work, Kanako decides as she views the sky, sitting at the front of the shrine in the wake of lunch. Certainly not as sublime as the classic storms or the clouds that break to reveal the dawn at the end of a historically significant evening, but perfectly suitable for this kind of day. Perhaps a few more clouds would be nice, but there is only so much one can do in the space of a day.

The flow of worshipers had been perfectly adequate as well. Not quite enough to get excited over, but enough leave her with the feeling that things weren't beginning to slip. She had experienced more than her share of slips over the centuries. Most of them were tengu, which was typical. No sign of that young scholar’s aunt yet, but Kanako held hope that she would appear soon. Some kappa had appeared as well, Kanako was pleased to see that more of them appearing. As of yet, no humans had appeared; while disappointing, it wasn't surprising. This time of year meant there was much work to be done in the fields, and few humans would want to climb a youkai-infested mountain to get to the shrine, even if they were guaranteed safety. It would be easier if there were a branch shrine, but finding someone trustworthy to staff it would be difficult, and then there would be the expense in keeping two shrines…

Kanako’s thoughts drift toward the the numbers of such a project, for perhaps the thousandth time since coming to Gensokyo, though she is careful not to let the visitors see her being too distracted. It’s easy enough, simply maintaining a presence is mindless and pleasant work, sitting there to gather praised and please worshipers is hardly as difficult as spreading blessings or setting the winds. As she wrestles unsuccessfully with ways to minimize costs, a familiar sound of wood slapping against cobblestone comes to her ears. Looking up, she sees Kisume hopping around the front gate and making a beeline for the font, hopping up onto it again like before and splashing around a bit. Then she makes her way toward Kanako, not bothering to pause at the donation box.

“Welcome back,” Kanako says as the youkai draws near. “Have you figured out what you’d like to pray for?”

“Naw,” says the youkai, as she settles down in front of the shrine. “Did find a better donation for ya, though.” Before Kanako can inquire further, she produces a ripe cucumber from within her bucket and offers it with both hands and a toothy grin. Kanko takes the cucumber and examines it, noting the stem is freshly snapped. Though unorthodox, it did have the feeling of an offering, however weak from the lack of veneration behind it. Barely useful at all.

“Kisume, you wouldn’t have happened to have stolen this, would you?” the goddess says calmly as she idly inspects the fruit for blemishes.

“‘Course not!” the youkai says. “I found it on the ground!”

“I assume it was in a garden?”

“...I don't have to answer that.”

Kanako gives a slight frown. “That is still stealing, you understand?” 

Kisume shakes her head. “Nu-uh, if it’s on the ground, it’s fair game!”

“It was on ground that, I assume, a kappa had sewn and was tending to. You should return it.”

Kisume scowls. “I’m not gettin’a face full of danmaku by some punk kappa who went and left cucumbers out where anybody can get at them! ‘Specially when she figures out I took three and two of ‘em ain’t where she’s gonna get at ‘em no more.” 

Kanako pauses for a moment, weighing that possibility. “Very well, then, I’ll have Sanae return it later,” she says. “But please do not raid anyone else’s garden in my name. Or at all, rather.”

“Bah, you’re no fun,” says Kisume.

“Goddesses aren’t supposed to be fun, you understand,” says Kanako. “But let’s set that aside for now, what brings you here today?”

“Well, been rainy down underground,” Kisume says, “And it’s too dang humid for me to hang around the stalactites waiting for a pigeon to walk past, so I figured I’d come back and try to wait it out.”

“Ah, I see,” says Kanako. “It will pass soon enough.”

“It better,” Kisume says. “Oh, while I was lookin’ around the middle caverns for some grub last night, I found this!” She reaches into her bucket again and produces a larger, yellow-brown object. Kanako regards it for a moment, then frowns.

“Kisume, whose skull is that?”

“Mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kanako barely registers the sound of oncoming thumps against the cobblestones the third day in a row, as afternoon just begins to grow stale. This time, the bucket-bound youkai manages not to splash around so much while cleaning herself at the basin or dunk her whole head in the water. As she bounces toward the shrine again, dodging around a white wolf tengu praying for luck in her ongoing efforts to build a new room onto her house, Kanako offer her a nod. “Welcome back. What brings you this time?”

“I figured the earth spiders wouldn't think to look for me here,” says Kisume.

“And why might they be looking for you?” Kanako says.

“Probably because I nabbed a couple bags of rice and dried meat of one then was dumb enough to set them down while gathering water,” says Kisume with a grin. “I’ll just give ‘em a spell and they’ll just decide some faeries did it.”

Kanako sighs. “I expect it would do no good to ask you not to do that sort of thing, either.”

“You’re lucky I left those cucumbers alone, if you want the truth of things,” Kisume says, “They’re a good change from the mushrooms. Oh, speaking of which!” She reaches into the bucket and draws out a mushroom with a broad yellow cap. Offering it toward Kanako, she adds, “There, that oughta hold ya.”

“And who did you liberate this from?” Kanako says as she accepts the mushroom, slowly twirling by the stalk and looking over it.

“The ground,” Kisume says. “Mushrooms are as fair a game as you can get.”

“And it wasn't part of someone’s mushroom patch?” Kanako says, glancing up over the top of the mushroom at the youkai.

Kisume shrugs. “If it was, they didn't do a good job making it look like a patch. Or keeping an eye on it.”

“This is poisonous, you know,” Kanako says.

“‘Course it is,” says Kisume. “Gives ‘em a nice bite, sticks with you after you finish it.”

“I am pretty sure this would make Sanae sick for a week,” Kanako says.

“Then don’t feed it to her, it’s yours innit?”

“The offerings are traditionally taken and used by the priests, you see,” Kanako says. 

Kisume scowls. “Well that’s dumb. Why didn’t you tell me that before? I thought the bribes went to the top!”

“Donations,” Kanako says. She might have been offended by that, but this certainly wasn't the first time someone had said that in the past century alone.

“Pails, buckets, in the end both do the same job,” Kisume says. “Anyways, I’m not giving her anything! All she does is give me looks when she thinks I don’t see.”

“Actually, I would be the one she’s looking at,” says Kanako. “She’s just confirming whether I’d like her to do things or not.”

“It’s probably both,” says Kisume, turning up her hands. “Not like I don’t see the way some of those tengu look down on me while I’m passing through, either.”

Kanako shakes her head. “While I cannot say anything about the tengu, I can assure you that Sanae isn't giving you a bit of grief. Otherwise she will hear from me. But, if it really offends your sensibilities to that degree, it’s really not necessary for you to donate anything if you don’t intend to actually worship or pray for anything.”

“Eh,” says the bucket youkai. “Just enjoy the mushroom, will ya?”

“Certainly,” says Kanako. “In the meantime, I don’t suppose you returned that skull to the rest of its body?”

“Couldn’t find it.” Kisume shrugs. “Some other youkai probably got ‘em, if you ask me. So I’m just gonna keep it.”

“We really should give it a proper burial,” Kanako says. 

“I really ought to keep it, on account of me finding it first,” says Kisume.

Kanako pauses for a moment, then says, “Perhaps I could persuade you to part with it in exchange for dinner?”

Kisume purses her lips and studies the ground. “Three.” 

“Then we have a deal,” says Kanako.

****

“What’s this?” Kisume says, poking at a small brown thing on her plate.

“It’s called pan,” Sanae says.

“That doesn't sound like food,” says Kisume, frowning at the bread.

“It’s new stuff,” says Suwako.

“Just try it,” Sanae adds, “I promise you it’s good.”

“Okay, right, fine,” says Kisume, as she turns her attention to another dish. “And what’s this brown stuff on the rice?”

“That’s curry,” Sanae says, frowning. “I thought you’d like it…”

"This ain't no kind of curry," Kisume says, frowning at the rice and curry in front of her. "It's thinner'n a faerie on a diet. Curry's supposed to be nice and gloopy, sticks to ya." She then picks up the pan and examines it.

“It’s also new stuff,” Suwako says.

Sanae’s frown shifts to a grimace for a moment. “Geez, neither of them are new!”

“They’ve not even been around two hundred years,” says Suwako. “That’s about the same as last weekend, really.”

”Well, that explains everything,” says Kisume through a mouthful of pan. "We don't get all those latest fad things underground, you know!"

“You guys don’t have any perspective, I swear,” Sanae grumbles toward the table, before looking back to Kisume. “And you’re not supposed to eat that all at once!”

“Maybe you’re not,” Kisume says, spraying breadcrumbs.

Kanako chuckles. “Don’t let it get to you, Sanae. They’re just antiques.”

“I am not even going to dignify that with a response,” Suwako says, turning her head away from Sanae as the priestess giggles.

“So,” says Sanae, “What sorts of things do you do, Miss Kisume?”

Kisume swallows her bread. “Me? Simple, I hit people and take their stuff.”

“Oh I see,” says Sanae, not missing a beat. “That sounds fun.”

“At least until ya find an oni with little horns you can barely see, or big hair,” says Kisume. “Then, if you’re lucky, they’ll just have a good laugh over it and rough you up a bit. Otherwise, well...hope you have some good hiding places, because it’ll take ‘em awhile to get bored looking for ya. And if the catch you, just clear out your next week.”

“Really?” says Sanae. “Suika never struck me as being all that bad.”

“You ain’t never struck Suika, I’d reckon,” Kisume says. 

Suwako looks up from her curry. “Don’t go picking fights with oni, Sanae.”

“But I wasn’t-”

“No.”

Sanae sighs. “...Fine. You never want me to have fun.” Kisume stops in middle of chewing a mouthful of curry, then resumes after a moment. Seconds tick by and silence reigns, before Sanae says. “So, will you be attending our upcoming Setsubun festival?”

“The bean thing?” says Kisume. She rubs her chin. “I dunno, maybe? Ain’t that usually in winter, though?”

“Typically, yes,” says Kanako. “It’s actually a seasonal event, but humans tend to only really celebrate the one at the end of winter. However, to the tengu, it has a bit more importance in the wake of driving out the oni, so they celebrate each of them.”

“Huh, might do,” Kisume says. “You know, that reminds me of a funny story.” She twirls her chopsticks in the air idly. “You know, there are some kinds of moss that can burn? Well, I didn’t know that, and neither did my friend Yamame, but one day we were were trying to roast a bat and...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to get some real editing. Originally, Kisume wasn't quite so...in character with a certain reaction and it changed some things.

“So, you mind if I ask funny question?” says Kisume, reclining on the grass in front of the shrine, as Kanako sits in her customary spot. Save for the two of them and a single white wolf wolf tengu approaching the donation box, the shrine grounds are empty. Sanae has gone elsewhere, and it is an open question where Suwako might be lurking at any moment.

“I don’t see why not,” says Kanako. “You’ve certainly not held back thus far.”

“How come I’m just about the only person who talks with you?” Kisume says, glancing toward the donation box, where a familiar white wolf prayed for dry skies until the builders could finish her new roof the next day. 

“It’s a complicated subject,” Kanako says. “Some feel their prayers are too petty to bring to me personally, and do not wish to seem to be attracting undue attention. Others are merely uncomfortable introducing themselves, especially if they wish for something. Keeping their distance allows them a sense of anonymity.”

“But you know who they are, right?” says Kisume, looking back toward Kanako.

“Yes, to a degree,” Kanako says. “When they are there, it is easy enough to pick them out. When I try grant the boons that my followers have requested, typically I am less concerned with precisely who they are, but rather the state of their being, the purity of their faith, and the state of the universe. I can work it out if I feel it is necessary, and some prayers are so distinctive from their content or the faith behind them that I can instantly recognize the source. For instance, I could tell Sanae’s prayers even if I were blindfolded, metaphorically speaking.”

“Seems kinda silly, if you ask me,” Kisume says. “If you’re gonna ask something, you ought to be upfront about it.”

“Well, we must consider that it is still quite uncommon for gods to appear at all,” Kanako says. “Many people are not quite used to it. And for many youkai, faith is a hard-won honor to begin with, as I’m sure you understand. As well, you have been around quite a bit, so many people who may otherwise be more forthright think I may be too busy to hear their requests.” 

“Oh, is that it?” Kisume says. “I can fix that, just a minute.”

“What are you about-” Kanako starts to say, as Kisume sits up and cups her hands around mouth.

“Hey! You with the ears, by the box! Come on over here!”

Kanako's brow very nearly furrows before she catches herself. “Kisume!” she hisses, as the white wolf tengu looks up from her prayers. The bucket youkai gives the tengu a full-armed wave, beckoning her over. After a moment of staring blankly toward the bucket youkai, the tengu begins to approach. Kanako suppresses an undignified sigh and calls out, “Please forgive my companion for disturbing you.”

“It’s...it’s okay,” says the tengu, bowing deeply and offering a thin smile, her ears somewhat downturned and her hands clasped in front of her. 

“All’s I’m trying to say is,” Kisume says to the tengu, leaning back in her bucket,” Kanako’s right there, and she’d love to hear from you. Don’t let me hanging around get in your way.”

“...Ah, yes, of course,” says the white wolf, as she starts to wring her hands.

“But it is not necessary,” Kanako says, offering a smile to the tengu. “It is fine if you wish to keep your prayers between us. My companion is merely enthusiastic, we'll say.” The tengu nods, her ears lifting and her poise relaxing a little.

“But since you’re here, you can say a few things, eh?” Kisume adds, raising her eyebrows and turning her hands upward. 

The tengu’s ears flatten a little, as she looks toward Kisume. “Pardon me, but are you trying to start something?”

Within the blink of an eye, Kisume's hand slips into her sleeve and draws something out. With a smooth motion, she brandishes that something; a small knife spotted with obvious rust. “I’ll finish just as many things as you like, if that's what you're asking!”

The tengu draws back. Kanako is on her feet in an instant. “Kisume! You put that away this instant or I will throw you off the mountain myself and send a deluge for good measure, and see if I won't!" The bucket-bound youkai's face has gone pale, her body rigid as stone as her weapon clatters to the cobblestones.

"Now," Kanako says, smiling gently toward the tengu, “Please accept my apologies for this entire mess, I understand that Kisume has been pushing you beyond all propriety and you had to vent your frustrations. I have heard your prayers, and it’s fine if you wish to leave. Thank you for coming today.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” says the tengu, bowing quickly, stepping back and bowing again, then quickly leaving.

The silence in the air is palpable. Kisume tries to move, but cannot find the strength to do so. "And now," Kanako says, her arms crossed as she stares down at the youkai, her face expressionless. "You are going to explain to me exactly why you pulled that knife on one of my followers." Kisume starts to stammer, prompting Kanako to say, "And if you even dream of saying something to the tune of 'She started it', I'm going to pin you to the bottom of the lake with a boulder. Now, take a breath, and begin."

Kisume does so, drawing in a slow, rattling breath, then exhaling with a shudder. "What choice'd I have?" Kisume says, looking toward the goddess' feet to avoid looking in her eyes. 

Kanako frowns, her brow very nearly knitting. "Excuse me?"

"Y-you got to," Kisume says. "They start, you got to finish! That's how you do, or they know..."

The goddess's frown shifts slightly. She wasn't sure what she expected to hear, but it was not this. "You aren't making any sense. 'They' know? What exactly does this have to do with you threatening to stab one of my followers?"

"I wasn't gonna..." Kisume says, looking hard toward the ground.

Kanako takes effort to keep her voice more even than she would rather, if only to cultivate a more useful sense of dread. "I don't care. Now proceed."

Kisume takes another breath. "T-they find out. Word gets around, you're a pushover. Then more people get on you...and then..."

Kanako pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Are you talking about underground, then? Because you've not quite described anything around here."

"I dunno, maybe..." says Kisume. "Y'gotta see, that's just how it is..."

"Is it?" says Kanako. "The oni seemed to be quite friendly from everyone I've seen. And everything you've told me, as well." She frowns and shifts her arms, quiet for a moment before continuing. "If fact, haven't you also told me about running away from any number of scrapes and crimes? It sounds quite a bit like you're lying to me."

"No that's different!" Kisume says. Then she winces a little at raising her voice, before continuing. "Doin' stuff is one thing, but them's not fights."

"You've boasted around running away from fights, Kisume," Kanako says. "One of the very first things you told was about running away from angry oni."

"It's different, everyone runs from oni! Otherwise they pound ya flat!" says the youkai. "It's like when you stood up. No one's except an oni is going to think 'Oh, I'll just wallop the mountain goddess,' But that's that and this is this, right? She's just some tengu."

Kanako taps a finger against her arm. "So. You brandished a knife." 

"You gotta be fast or they don't think twice," Kisume says. "So you don't think twice."

Kanako keeps her face and tone carefully neutral. "No, you didn't."

Kisume slumps against the back of her bucket. "...Guess not..."

"And you did not even consider using a spell card." Kanako says. "Why? I know you have one rattling around in there. "

Kisume is quiet for a moment, then says, "Habit. You don't see them so much, where I'm from, so when you're working fast..."

"I am led to believe that spellcards are rather popular, underground," Kanako says. "At least, I never heard the end of it after the Hakurei Maiden went down there."

"Maybe, but that don't mean much if you aren't already on top, y'see," says Kisume. 

"Kisume," Kanako says, her voice softer, but no less firm and only barely concealing the edge from before. "You rob people brazenly and proudly. You attack lone travelers. I am sure things can be quite rough underground, but let's stop pretending you were under any kind of compulsion to do what you just did."

The youkai sinks more fully into her bucket. "...Sorry."

"And I'm sure you'll never do it again," Kanako continues.

"Yes'm..."

Kanako sits back down again. Glancing around, the shrine grounds are still empty. After a moment, she indulges in a sigh, “Where do I begin? I understand that you are new to temples and worship as a concept, but I will not have you badgerings my followers like that. You were inexcusably rude.”

Kisume glances toward the goddess's face for the first time.. “You wanted help, right? So I gave you some. Sometimes you just gotta give people a push to do what needs done.”

“I understand that you meant well,” Kanako says, “But do not worry about it. It is not important for the faithful to speak with me personally if they wish not to. After all, that is how it has been for quite a few centuries.”

“Still dumb, though,” says Kisume, sitting back up. “If you’re right here and they’re asking for stuff, they oughta be doing it right. If I tried to get someone to put something on my tab by sending a note, I’d be laughed at!”

“Perhaps so,” says Kanako, “But I would like to think I’m a little better than than a creditor. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” says Kisume. “All the more reason they oughta show some manners!”

“I suppose I can appreciate that view,”says Kanako, “but then they would feel more obligated to receive what they request and view it as an exchange rather than a request, don’t you think? That would quickly become a problem.”

“That’d be their fault, if you ask me,” says Kisume, glancing toward the temple grounds. 

“Perhaps so, but any solution like that would cause a larger problem than it would solve. It’s best to just let people do as they wish. Now, would you please pick up your knife.”

"Oh right, forgot about that!" Kisume says, snapping it up into her sleeve with a quick motion. "...So, what's Sanae making for dinner tonight, anyways?"


	5. Chapter 5

“Oy,” says Kisume with a nod, as she bounces up the pathway. 

“Good afternoon,” Kanako says, nodding to Kisume. “Why is your bucket rattling like that?”

“Cos I found somethin’ good,” Kisume says, grinning as she produces another skull from within her bucket. Kanako just looks at her, saying nothing. “I found the whole thing this time, too! It was just layin’ there at the bottom of a chute.”

“Who owned or built the chute?” Kanako asks after a moment.

“A cave chute, ya maroon!” says Kisume. “They’re like tubes in the rock.”

“Regardless,” says Kanako, “We do need to give this one a proper funeral, too. Otherwise their spirit will never find rest.”

“Ten meals, because it’s the whole thing this time. And you know that’s a bargain!”

****

“Now, the problem was,” Kanako says, “the soldiers had no idea where Go-Daigo was, no one did at the time. So, we had a contingent of angry soldiers just outside the gate there.” She gestures toward the shrine gateway. “Their commander was practically red as a beet with rage from having been gotten up at two in the morning. Kozue, our priestess, who was a living deity I should remind you, had no idea what was going on and had stumbled outside thinking that someone was having an emergency and saw a dozen bows pointed her way.”

“Oh, you telling that old story?” comes the voice of Suwako as the door behind them slides open.

“‘Lo,” says Kisume.

“Hey,” says Suwako, as she steps out and unceremoniously plops down in front of the shine, beside Kanako.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you out around much,” Kisume says. “Ain’t you usually hiding in your pond or something?”

“Aren’t you a charmer?” says Suwako. “I just do whatever feels right, and leave all this official stuff to Kanako here.” She pats the other goddess on the shoulder, drawing a glance from Kanako. “And right now, sounds like the two of you are having fun, so I figured I’d join in. So, we’re talking about ol’ Kozue and those guards right?”

“That’s right,” says Kanako. “As I saw saying, she had just stepped out, convinced there was an emergency-”

“Did you mention the bats yet?” Suwako says.

“Bats?” says Kanako, raising an eyebrow.

Suwako nods. “Yeah, the bats in the trees!”

“What about them?” says Kanako.

“What do you mean what about them?” says Suwako. “They’re important to the story!”

Kanako frowns. “Are you certain that you’re thinking of the same story?”

“Of course I am!” says Suwako. “Remember when the Lieutenant couldn’t stop staring at them, and then the captain just laid right into him?”

“Not quite…” Kanako says. “I remember the shouting, of course, but wasn’t that because the lieutenant yawned?”

“No, that was later, don’t you remember?” 

“Are you quite certain you have the events in proper order, Suwako? And I am sure that bats weren’t even involved...”

“Did you really forget that one almost got stuck in Kozue’s hair?” Suwako says, frowning. 

“You must be thinking of something else,” says Kanako. 

Kisume folds her arms behind her head and leans back in her bucket, drawing out a creak from the wood. “Hey, if you two are gonna keep this up, I’m just going to go help myself to the pantry for a little bit.”

“Oh, well,” says Suwako, turning her hands upward and shrugging. “Why don’t you just continue, Kanako?”

“Thank you,” says Kanako. “Now, where was I?”

“Dozen bows pointed at wossname,” says Kisume.

“Ah, yes,” says Kanako with a nod. “So for a brief moment, everything was quiet, before Kozue let out an ear-splitting yell.”

“Later on we heard that even people in the commercial district heard it!” Suwako says. 

“Mmm, true” says Kanako, as Kisume chuckles. “It startled one of the soldiers so badly that he lets an arrow slip. Poor Kozue, of course, had never even been in a fight her entire life, so it didn’t even register with her what had happened at first. The arrow, thankfully, went wide, so Kozue had enough time to have realize what happened rather than feeling it.”

“Some of your best work, too,” says Suwako.

Kanako frowns. “Pardon?” 

“You made it miss, remember?” says Suwako. 

“I most certainly did not,” Kanoko says.

“What do you mean you didn’t,” says Suwako. “You did the whole wind controlling thing the moment the soldiers came into the shrine, and when you knocked that one off course you even did that little grin thing.”

“What ‘little grin thing’?” Kanako says, her brow furrowing slightly. “And now I am entirely positive that you are thinking of a different incident, or something that you’ve dreamed up on your own.”

“Are you honestly trying to tell me you don’t do that grin whenever you pull a neat trick. And are you trying to pretend you didn’t blow the arrow out of the way? I even remember how it got stuck in the wall! You used to even point out the mark it made to new priestesses until we got the wall replaced back in Taisho 8!”

“What are you talking about?”

Suwako frowns, then tilts her head in the general direction of the donation box. “Don’t wanna step out of line here, but you’re getting some weird looks from the followers.”

Kanako looks over to see a couple of kappa at the donation box, eyeing her and Suwako with blank expressions. Suwako shakes her head, and says “I thought you were supposed to be the face of the shrine.”

“I’ll deal with you later,” says Kanako, as she stands and approaches the two kappa.

“So,” says Kisume, as she watches the goddess leave and leans on the front rim of her bucket, “Any of that really happen?”

“Oh, of course not,” says Suwako. “If she were thinking, she would have realized shrieking like that would have scared off the bats.”

“See, I was wondering about that,” Kisume says. 

“Yeah,” says Suwako with a nod. “but I have to do that every now and then to keep her honest.”

“What.”

“Otherwise her head gets as swelled up as her hair,” Suwako continues. “The thing is, she’s too used to being the boss all the time, so I gotta remind her where things really stand before she really makes a fool of herself in front of someone important. Too used to dealing with mortals who look up to her already.”

“Which never happens to you, eh?” Kisume says.

****

Kanako returns to the shrine, taking her previous seat. She then glances over toward the bucket youkai, splayed across the walk and half-spilled from her overturned bucket; staring toward the sky with unfocused eyes. “I expect you and Suwako shared some words?” says the goddess.

“Somethin’ about keeping honest,” Kisume mumbles, not bothering to move.

“That sounds like a topic she favors,” Kanako says. “Shall I get you some tea?”

“Shochu'd better right now...”


	6. Chapter 6

Clouds race across the afternoon sky, carried by a brisk wind, as Kisume hops around the shrine gate and makes a beeline for the font. She hops onto the lip and splashes around as usual, then drops down and looks around. Aside from the priestess, who is busy brushing something onto the shrine’s front porch, she doesn’t see anyone around. With little other choice, she makes her way toward the front porch. “Oy,” Kisume calls out, “Shrine’s kinda empty today, isn’t it?”

“Oh, there you are,” says Sanae, as she looks back from dipping her brush into a bucket. “I suppose you’re looking for Lady Kanko?”

“Figure’d I’d say hi while I was in the neighborhood, at least,” says Kisume, as she bounces to the the porch, then wrinkles her nose. “That stuff smells like hell, and I'm one for knowing that! That one of those weird newfangled blessings to keep youkai out?”

“No, it’s sealant,” says Sanae. 

“Who’re you sealing?” Kisume says, looking at the porch. “The frog?”

“No no,” says Sanae, “It’s water sealant, it keeps the wood from rotting out if it gets wet.”

“Oh,” says Kisume. After a moment, she continues, “So, what’s for dinner?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Sanae says, as she begins to draw the brush along the porch again. “Do you like salmon? I’ve heard there’s been a big haul of them in the kappa village.”

“As long as they aren’t still flopping around,” says Kisume. “I hate it when my food flops around! You know, there was this one earth spider I used to know, she wouldn’t even bother to put her meals out of their misery before she-”

“I don’t need to hear this!”

“Suit yerself.,” says Kisume. “As long as it’s fixed up alright. Oh, and maybe some of that pen stuff?”

“Pan,” says Sanae. “You know, while you’re here, could I maybe ask you a favor? You see, I’ve been looking to get my hands on some liquor, some of the strong stuff, and I was wondering if maybe you could, you know…?”

“Just gonna be clear on this, that stuff'll kill you.” 

“What, really?” says Sanae, glancing over from her brushing.

“I'll be honest, I dunno,” Kisume says with a shrug. “But I figured I ought give some kind of warning.”

“It’s not for me anyhow,” Sanae says. “I just need to show up a boastful drunk.”

“I might be able to find you something,” says Kisume, “But it’s gonna take some time. They don’t let go of the hooch too easily down there.”

“Just tell me how much it’ll cost,” says Sanae.

“I’ll have a look around,” says Kisume. “Anyways, where did Kanako get off to?”

“She’s off in town,” says Sanae. “She likes to roam the streets and see the followers in their day to day lives. She claims it keeps her in their thoughts outside of the shrine, but I think she just gets cooped up in here. She used to do all the shopping back when we lived in the outside world, you know?”

“Heh, I can imagine,” says Kisume, as she turns and starts to hop away. “Thanks for the tip!”

****

 

“I’d like one, please,” says Kanako as she approaches a small stand. 

“Sure thing,” says the lady working there, an older crow tengu whose physique suggests she enjoys her own wares. “No no, don’t even start to reach into that pocket, now. We’ll call this a gift.”

“If you insist,” says Kanako as the tengu sets to work grilling some fish. Kanako lets her eyes wander, quietly observing the town around her. Tengu houses, tall and narrow, rise up from the mountainside. Few are less than three stories tall, and barely wide enough to have a more than two small rooms for each floor. Balconies line the upper floors of many of the houses, many of them are built in or around the few hardy trees that grow at this elevation. Many of them bear small arches and woodwork reminiscent of branches, with potted plants placed strategically to make the illusion of leaves. The tengu themselves bustle to and fro, engaged in the mundane tasks tasks of day to day life. Others relax on their balconies, watching the world below or, much more frequently, gossiping with neighbors on their own balconies. While there were no roads, precisely, the mountainside has been worn down by countless years of foot traffic, making paths that filled the role just as well. Sounds of conversation, doors opening and closing, crows cawing, and a lone hammer some distance away all blend together to create a pleasant babble that imparts a sense of liveliness, yet avoids the overpowering city noise that had come to define the outside world.

As she glances around, she notes a thin crow tengu across the street observing her. The rich blue of tengu’s blouse and well as the dried stains on her hands marking her as a dyer. “Good afternoon,” Kanako says, offering a smile.

“Hello,” the tengu says, giving a thin smile back, “Ah, pardon me…”

“Think nothing of it,” Kanako replies. “Am I in your way?”

“No no,” says the tengu. “I was just curious. I didn’t mean to be impolite.”

“It is perfectly fine,” says Kanako with a hand wave. “I am Kanako, and you are?”

“My name is Yasuru,” says the tengu, bowing her head slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are enjoying our town?”

“It is quite beautiful,” Kanako says, her tone light. “I am grateful that you all have allowed us to visit freely.” This was the safe answer; for some tengu, the sudden appearance of the Moriya Shrine remains a sore spot.

“We’re happy to have you,” says Yasaru. “I have to admit, if you asked me twenty years whether there’d be a goddess visiting our mountain, let alone living nearby, I wouldn’t have believed it possible for a second.” 

Kanko nods toward another tengu down the way, looking toward her with open curiosity while crossing the street, then says, “If it helps you feel any more at ease with the situation, I didn’t quite think I would have tengu as my neighbors twenty years ago, either. But all in all, I am quite pleased. You’ve done so much to help us feel at home.”

“Think nothing of it,” says the tengu. “Has your day been well?”

“Yes, quite,” says Kanako. She glances down toward the tengu’s hands. “And I assume you have been busy today?”

“Guilty as charged,” says the tengu, chuckling. “Spend all morning mashing up hydrangea leaves and boiling them up, and getting a nice bolt of silk cleaned up. They’re soaking right now, and I’m looking to set up a vat for some fuschia this afternoon.”

“I may well have to place an order,” says Kanako.

A thumping noise echoes down a nearby alley, nearly causing goddess to frown, accompanied by unfamiliar laughter. Before she can say more, the familiar form of Kisume bursts from between two of the buildings, leaping faster than Kanako had ever seen before. “Get off me, ya little shits!” she cries, bounding away as something small and blue flies past her head. Less than a second later, another small thing, this one green, flies toward Kisume and lands inside her bucket. Louder laughter follows, as a group of three wolf tengu children burst from the alley, hot in pursuit of the bucket youkai

“Got one!” cries one of the children. “Two points!”

“I’m still winning!” another shouts.

“Get outta here!” Kisume cries, as she bounces toward Kanako.

The goddess sighs, then steps forward, reaching down and grabbing the handle of Kisume’s bucket, hefting the youkai into the air as she gets out a cry of surprise. The children skid and stumble to a stop, as Kanako looms over them, holding Kisume and her bucket as high as she could. “Don’t you all have something better to do?” Kanako says evenly.

“Agh! It’s the rope lady!” shouts one of the children.

Yasuru marches to Kanako’s side, planting her fists on her hips, and says, “Scram before I tell your parents!” 

It takes scarcely a moment for one of the children to turn and dash back toward the alley, crying in panic. Her companions quickly follow suit. “Thank you, Yasuru,” Kanako says, watching the children disappear into the alley once again, their shrieks echoing between the houses. 

“No problem,” says the crow tengu. “Anyways, I need to get going. It was a pleasure to speak with you!”

“Farewell!” Kanako says. As the crow tengu walks away, Kanako holds the bucket in front of herself so that she can look its resident in the eye, and says, “And what were you up to, if I may ask.”

“Hey, I wasn’t doing nothin’,” says Kisume, not bothering to look at Kanako as she digs around inside her bucket. After a moment, she produces a green marble, which she tosses out. “All I was doing was trying to find you, and those stupid kids came after me. I figured it’d be a problem to drop ‘em proper, so I ran. They’re quick little farts, I’ll say that much for free!” She punctuates this by tossing out another marble.

“Were they throwing those at you?” Kanako asks, watching the second marble fall to the ground and clatter away. 

“Yup,” says Kisume. “Thought it was a game.”

“Well,” Kanako says, “it was a game to them. You mustn’t be too hard on those children, likely you are the first tsurube-otoshi they have ever seen.”

“Lemme toss the next couple of these down the front of your dress and we’ll see how much of a game you think it is,” Kisume mutters, as she shifts around and flings out another marble.

“Hey, miss!” calls out the tengu at the food stand, “Your order’s ready!”

“Ah, thank you,” says Kanako, as she strides over to the stand and takes her order; a rolled pastry sprinkled with herbs, into her free hand.

“So, you planning on putting me down anytime soon?” says Kisume. “Most folks who try to grab me by the handle like that get a shot to the kidney or ribs.”

“Certainly,” says Kanako, as she settles the bucket youkai gently on the ground, and begins to walk away from the stand. 

“So what’s that thing you got there?” says Kisume as she bounces alongside of the goddess, peering up at the food in her hands.

“It’s a tengu dish, simply named a fish roll,” says Kanako. After a moment, she takes the roll and rips it into two halves, offering one to Kisume. The youkai takes it and examines it. “They grill fish caught from downriver,” Kanako continues, “place it in a pastry, and then season it inside and out with herbs from the mountain. They’re easy to eat while flying.”

“I see,” Kisume says, spraying a couple of pastry crumbs. 

“I hope you didn’t cause any other problems on your way through town,” Kanako says, before nibbling her half of the roll. “A pack of young wolf tengu is more than enough for a day.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” says Kisume through a half-full mouth. “Snuck in just as quiet as you please. Gotta admit, though, I didn’t think you’d be the kind of girl who goes out and around town.”

“It’s important to be visible,” Kanako says. “As well, some people are more comfortable with meeting me in a less formal place such as this.”

“Still,” says Kisume, “You don’t expect to see a goddess walking around the market, munching on a fish roll; would you now?”

Kanako pauses to swallow a bite of her roll, then says, “Admittedly, it is something of a novel experience for myself as well.”

“Guess you didn’t go tromping through cities in the old days, huh?” says Kisume.

“Well, not openly,” Kanako says. “Outside, in the past few decades, no one even recognized me for what I am. I was, at best, another face in the crowd. In the olden days, every so often we deities would to go out in secret. However, appearing openly has always been traditionally eschewed because it tends to raise far more questions than it answers. After all, if I’m seen wandering around the city marketplace, then shouldn’t I be bringing better weather? And if I’m not doing that, why should they bother to offer me any faith?”

“So why aren’t you bringing better weather and stuff?” says Kisume, before finishing the last bite of her roll. 

“I am,” says Kanako, “But it’s not quite so easy to see as casting a spell. Think of it as a thousand people pulling on a giant hoop in every direction. I can influence those people pulling on it, as can others. As a result, things are not quite so direct as simply willing a thing to happen.”

“How can you have a thousand people tugging on a hoop without breaking it?” says Kisume.

“Just so,” Kanako says, “We must take care. As well, I have to consider a lot of factors; when two people ask for a directly contradictory blessing, how is it to be resolved? And I must think about region as a whole, and regions beyond it. Sometimes, honestly, it would be faster and more efficient to for me to merely march over to someone’s home and physically deal with their problems.”

“Maybe you oughta?” says Kisume.

“I’ve been tempted,” Kanako says. “But that would do much to diminish faith, as it would be a very visible process of cause and effect. Not to mention the sharp uprise of people who would demand my personal presence to deal with a mouse in the pantry.”

“Point,” says the bucket youkai.

“I have contemplated forming a group of volunteers to handle such things,” Kanako continues. “But for now, I lack the people to do it, or the resources to really compensate them for their time. It would be a tricky kind of thing to implement, I would be dancing the razor’s edge between gathering faith and merely running an institution even under ideal circumstances.”

“Not that this sort of thing has been a problem for you so far,” says Kisume. “Kinda wondering why you’re running around here if it’s such a bad thing.”

“Well,” says Kanako, then she pauses for a moment as she turns turns a corner, proceeding down a quieter street. The houses here are much closer together, and many seem to have no sign of activity due to the residents being elsewhere. “Youkai are a little more sophisticated. After all, no one needed to explain to you about donations or purification.” 

“That stuff’s obvious,” Kisume says, digging into her bucket with her right hand as she hops along.

“Tengu are a bit more sophisticated than that,” says Kanako. “They generally understand that faith and blessings have a complicated relationship, so there is not too many problems to be had in appearing in public like this from time to time.”

“Surprised you’re not out here most days,” says Kisume, as she fishes out another marble and tosses it aside. “Has to be more fun than being cooped in the shrine the whole time.”

“Were I to come out too much,” says Kanako, “I feel even among the tengu, I would cease to be a goddess and become more of a neighbor. And it is difficult to pray to a neighbor. As well, being at the shrine is more satisfying than you might think. Though I will confess that company has proven to be very nice.”

“Figured,” says the youkai. “You gonna finish that?”

“Yes,” Kanako says, before taking another bite of her roll.

“So, does it work?”

Kanako finishes before saying, “Reasonably well. Most tengu seem to be curious. And, generally, about one in ten will follow that curiosity to the shrine. For those who do hold the faith, they generally seemed to be pleased to see me. As well, those whose faith has lapsed sometimes feel ashamed at realizing it and will resume again, at least for a little while.”

“Huh,” says Kisume, as she glances through a low-set window in a house she passes by, “And you feel all that?”

“Some of it, yes,” Kanako says. “I can feel matters of faith, at least. Curiosity, however, I wouldn’t need to be a goddess to feel. It is palpable.”

“I figure it has to have some limits, getting new followers here,” Kisume says. “Only so many fish in the pond, after all.”

“Yes, there will definitely be a point when I can stop expecting to win any new followers,” Kanako says.

Kisume nods. “Probably ticks off some of the more pigheaded folks, too,”

“I am careful not to directly proselytize,” Kanako says. “What I want is no secret, and if I were to campaign for it directly myself I would find myself markedly less welcome. Sanae tries in my stead, of course.” 

The street comes to an end, widening into a small plaza built around a pond fed from the nearby river and flowing back into it. Wild plantlife grows around the banks; a murder of crows lounges among it. Ringing the pond is a cobblestone pavilion, filling the outer half of the plaza. A few benches circle the inner edge of the pavilion, many of them occupied by tengu of various kinds. A few children run and play around plaza, careful not to disturb the crows or trample over the plants. A couple of them kneel at the edge of the pond, sailing a toy boat with a string. Kanako makes her way over to an empty bench and has a seat. Kisume hops over the edge of and makes herself comfortable on the ground, leaning against the back of her bucket. There are a few curious glances, but none of the gathered tengu seem to be paying particular attention to them

The goddess has another bite of her roll, while Kisume says, “I guess that ain’t all too bad though. Suppose it’ll help scare up some attention for that festival you guys are planning, too.”

“That was part of the idea, yes,” Kanako says, while looking out over the water. The forms of several fish could be seen just underneath the surface, lazily swimming around. “Partially, I’m also hoping to remember people to get their booth applications to us in a timely fashion.”

“You’re handlin’ that, too?” says Kisume. “Pretty hands-on of ya.”

“Actually, Suwako is taking care of those details,” says Kanako. 

“Thought she hated doing the real work?” Kisume says.

“She does,” says Kanako. “But approving festival things is mostly just signing off on an idea. We’ll all get together to plan the actual layout later. I’m sure she’ll find some way to make a pain for us all, she always does.”

Kisume shifts in her bucket, then frowns and pulls out another marble, which she tosses aside. “She does that a lot, from what I’ve gathered.”

“She’s been a prankster,” says Kanako, as she watches the marble roll away. “But she doesn’t mean any harm. To be honest, I welcome it. She’s a lot more lively these days than she has been for a long time.”

“These days, huh?” Kisume says.

“She has spent a lot of time in the background, so to speak,” says Kanako. “So there were times when she wouldn’t do much at all. Particularly during the more grisly eras. But she has taken quite well to Gensokyo. I have no doubt she’ll plan a coup within the century.”

“I can’t tell if that’s supposed to be a joke,” says Kisume.

“Nor can I,” Kanako says, as a small child runs toward the discarded marble. “She might well do such for the thrill of it, and the bragging rights I suppose.”

“Oh hell, that’s why you do most things,” says Kisume, smirking. “I ever tell you about the time when I tried to steal that glass eye?”

“Not that I recall,” says Kanako, her eyes elsewhere, “But by all means.”

“Well, this was back some years ago,” Kisume says. “Back them, the deva had herself a goon by the name of Salty Kanna. Now Kanna, as was well known, was kind of a vain sort. Which was a problem because she also got her eye punched out or something like that. Don’t know the whole story there. So she got a glass one made to take its place. It was a real piece of work, but everyone knew about it because it was the wrong color! Now, at this time, there was this earth spider I was trying to hustle, and in the process we both got stupid drunk. So she says to me, ‘Look here Buckets, if you can bring me Old Salty’s eye, I’ll give you double what you’re asking for.’ And me, being five sheets to the wind, said ‘Hell, I’ll have it for you an hour!’ Well, at least that’s what I imagined it sounded like, anyhow. You know how your lips get when you’re that soused. So I made my way down to the Ancient City, and what I was thinking I was gonna do was-” a clatter of glass against wood sounds. “-what the crap?”

Kisume looks back to see a small crow tengu child, barely more than a toddler, smiling at her. “I put it back!” the child says, her grin broadening. 

Kisume reaches into her bucket and pulls out a marble and gives it a look. Then she looks to Kanako and says, “You let her do that!”

“I might’ve been too enthralled in the story to notice,” Kanako says in an even tone that belies her slight grin. Then before finishing off her roll, she adds, "So why was it the wrong color?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bouncing around the gateway, Kisume notes the flurry of tengu swarming around the shrine. Stands and booths in varying degrees of completion, a chorus of hammers sing out as work proceeds.. Neat piles of timber line the pathways, urging Kisume to look out for stray nails to claim as she makes her way toward the shrine itself. Kanako is easy enough to pick out among the tengu, standing notably taller than most of them even without her shimenawa to distinguish her. 

Kisume makes her way around the festival preparations after washing herself at the font, and makes a beeline for the shrine itself. Sanae is easy enough to find, furiously mopping away at the porch. “Oi, Sleeves!” Kisume calls out. “Got somethin’ for ya!”

“I swear, if you don’t stop calling me that, I’m going to stop making curry for supper.”

“Aw, don’t be like that,” says Kisume, as she pulls a green glass bottle out of her bucket. The label is crude, and marked with a number of x’s and a simple line drawing of an angry face. “Finally managed to get this for you, after all.”

“Well,” says Sanae, grinning at the bottle. She sets her mop aside and approaches the edge of the porch. “That is exactly what I was looking for. Perfect timing, too.”

“So you got the money, right?” says Kisume. 

“Of course I do,” Sanae says, as she holds her hand out for the bottle. After a moment’s hesitation, the bucket youkai hands it over. Sanae opens the bottle and moves to sniff the contents, before stopping halfway. “Oh wow, this stuff smells strong!”

“I’m still pretty sure it’d kill a human, or at least make you wish you were dead,” Kisume says. 

“I’m not gonna be touching this,” Sanae says. “Now, a certain mouthy tengu, on the other hand…”

“It’s all the same to me,” says Kisume, as her eyes wander toward the builders. “Just as long as I get my cut.”

“Don’t worry,” says Sanae, as she sets the bottle aside and takes up her mop again. “As soon as I get done here, I’ll go get it for you.”

“Also, while I’m thinking about it,” says Kisume, still watching the builders working away, “Mind if I borrow some furniture for the festival?”

“What?”

“Like, a chair or something to rest in, so people don’t trip over me. And then I don't have to shank 'em.”

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Sanae says with a shrug, “I don’t think Kanako would mind.”

“Perfect,” Kisume says.

****

Music, the babble of many dozens of voices, and laughter fill the nighttime air. Kanako strolls along the main path, smiling as tengu swarm around her. A variety of booths line the main pathways, selling various foods and offering a variety of games. Streamers and strings of lamps stretch overhead, jumping from booth to booth. Tengu crowd the road, milling between the booths, conversing, and frequently throwing beans at each other. Crows flutter overhead and perch atop the booths, adding their caws to the cacophony. Others hop around on the ground, helping themselves to fallen beans. Further overhead, danmaku lights there air, Suwako’s own contribution to the festivities. Kanako had already heard a few prayers from hopeful tengu for victory against the other goddess, but there was little she could do with regards to that save for cheating. 

A few other sights stand out. A group of wolf tengu run a popular booth dealing in a variety of homebrewed liquors, which has quite a gathering around it. One of the crow reporters has set up a photography stand against the wall, where a number of tengu have proceeded to make fools of themselves. A wide variety of foodstuffs are available for sale, including some from further down the mountain being offered by collection of kappa-run booths. A long-nosed tengu with a fiddle holds an audience not far from the main entrance. Some smaller and more personal sights catch Kanako’s eye as well, such as Sanae running around with another crow reporter, this one clearly too inebriated to walk straight. That will have to be investigated later.

Aside from the festival itself, Kanako feels the faith of her followers, and a couple tentative prayers from curious tengu. As well, the donation box has experienced a fair share of its own traffic, bolstering her further yet. Much of this faith flows toward her fellow goddess overhead, as well, no doubt inspiring her to put on the show that she is. 

As she makes her way toward the end of a row of booths, a curious white light from the far corner of the shrine catches her eye. Glancing over, she notes a few excited-looking tengu gathered there, and a small white flame burning from a small brazier set on a nearby post. Curious, as there was nothing arranged to be there, she makes her way toward it. A small frown crosses the goddess' face as she notes the fire has a particularly youkai taint to it. Approaching, Kanako hears several of the tengu groan loudly, and a couple of wolf tengu near the front leave. She notes the disgruntled look on their faces, then walks behind the crowd and peeks over them to see Kisume sitting at a table, rapidly shuffling around three cards that have been folded in half. A few coins rests on the table, set to the side. “Hey diddle diddle, the queen’s in the middle,” she says, her hands moving faster and faster as she grins as a tengu kneeling in front of her. “When the money goes down, she’s nowhere to be found! You pick the queen, then you win! If you pick black, then try again!” She suddenly stops, and draws back her hands. “Now find that lady!”

The tengu goes for the left one, turning it over to reveal a black card. Kisume turns over the other two to reveal the queen is in the middle, then takes the money on the table. “I don’t get mad when I lose and I don’t smile when I win. How about trying again?”

“I would rather that you not,” Kanako says, as she starts to make her way through the other half dozen or so tengu gathered there, who quickly part to let her through.

“Well, I don’t normally let people cut in line, but I can’t say no to the lady of the house!” Kisume says, grinning at Kanako. “How much you betting? Five will get you ten and twenty will get you forty!”

“Kisume, I’m pretty sure I didn’t approve of any gambling operations.”

“Did you approve of the fiddler over there?” Kisume says, gesturing toward the long-nosed tengu by the entrance.

“That’s not quite the same thing,” says Kanako, crossing her arms. “For one thing, people are much less likely to get into brawls over song requests. And, is that our end table you’re using?”

“Sanae said it would be okay to borrow some things!” Kisume answers, turning her palms upward. The gathered tengu begin to leave.

“I don’t believe she would have authorized this,” Kanako says, her tone even. 

“Well, I didn’t go into details, since she was busy cleaning up…”

“I thought so,” says Kanako. “If you’d be so kind as to put the end table back, I’ll let the matter lie.”

“Oh fine,” she says. “You’re no fun.”

“It’s not my job to be fun,” says Kanako. “While you’re at it, could you also put that brazier back in the kitchen? And try not to light unclean fires within shrine grounds, please?”

Kisume heaves a dramatic sigh. “Fiiiine.” Then she pauses and digs into her bucket for a moment, pulling out a handful of coins. “Here’s your cut, before I forgot!”

“Pardon me?” says Kanako

“You rather I put it into the donation box?” Kisume asks. 

Kanako pauses for a moment, uncertain whether she’d prefer not to have such money or prefer to get it out of Kisume’s hands. Then she catches a glimpse of Sanae dragging her tengu companion, now passed out, by the arms around the back of the shrine. “Just put the table back,” says Kanako. “I’ll meet you in front of the shrine in a few minutes, and we can go get some dango, alright?”

“Fair enough,” says Kisume, as Kanako does her best to hurry after Sanae while doing her best to not look as though she were hurrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all of the original that I was able to make. I've been feeling good about continuing it, but actually breaking through writer's block is going to be difficult. Encouragement would help, knowing there are people waiting for the next part would really help me go.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story back in fall of 2014, but kind of ran out of momentum. But I've been kind of feeling the itch, so I'm putting it here for a somewhat broader audience. I'm sort of hoping for some feedback or general good vibes to really inspire me to finish; apathy killed me last time. Going to be making some small edits and changes, but nothing major at all.


End file.
